


獻心

by efoist



Series: 獻心 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist
Summary: ．很久以前親友提過一篇p網維勇小說（id=7617686），魔法師皇帝的維克多遭受詛咒變成企鵝。這個設定覺得很帶感，所以運用這設定寫了（應該）很不同的極短篇。．後來為同一位親友寫生日賀文，就延伸成勇利為了破除維克多的詛咒而犧牲自己的劇情。親友跟我也是兵艾配，所以插入了兩人戲份來救勇利。．兩篇都以童話的感覺去寫，但兵艾的童話跟維勇的童話不太一樣。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 獻心 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649449





	獻心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdysong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Birdysong).



「真難搞，他就不能控制一下這鬼天氣嗎！」尤里奧抬眸，暴冽風雪在頭上穿旋，他伸手於半空繞轉幾圈，長及斗篷的圍巾便纏到身上，「這世上的一萬人裡才有半顆火狐狸的心臟，我們盲找了那麼久，直到昨天才發現一個擁有的人，而且他還把心臟送給維克多，在明知自己丟掉性命的情況下！現在就要我們立刻找出救醒他的方法，維克多再焦急也該講道理呀！」

奧塔別克整理手套時淡淡說道：「一顆心臟。」

「什麼？」

「應該是兩萬人裡有一顆火狐狸的心臟。」奧塔別克解釋，心臟必須是一顆，沒有半顆這回事。

「這很重要嗎？」尤里奧的不悅目光從遮住半臉的圍巾掃來，「這種容不下魔法的荒蕪之地，哪會找到魔法師的藏書館，距離最近的魔法師城鎮也要越過該死的冰川，而且還有這見鬼的暴風雪……」

  
枯禿樹上注視兩人的金眸蒼鷹發出長鳴，他想引起他們的注意，把那兩人引向回頭路，到了足夠近的範圍後他便可以跟他們解釋──

  
小鬼。熟知如同掌紋的聲線掠過腦海，像一隻手撥動他的頭髮，艾倫驟然睜開金瞳，眼前的皓白雪境化為昏暗山洞，撲鼻不再是冰雪的冷冽氣息，而是徘徊不散的溫沉煙香。

被發現了。他不安地從草毯挪移，看向側旁一副沉思神情的里維先生。

「如果這點小問題也解決不了，那傢伙就沒有當魔法師皇帝的資格。」里維先生突然用菸管敲了他的頭，將他心裡的想法坦露無遺，「不要對人類的事情多管閒事，還學不乖嗎。」

「那個人不一樣。」艾倫說，知悉里維先生的動作意味的他由布袋取出菸草，「他幫過我。」

雖然不過在市集短暫偶遇，黑髮的青年彎身替他拾起滾倒滿地的蘋果，抬眸一眼便看破他的身份（他亦同時看穿對方的體質）。跟我來，錯愕過後的青年低聲說，遮掩於眼鏡下的黑瞳精明灼亮，他領著自己轉入無人留意的窄巷，避過士兵的追捕。

「那時候即使沒有他，你也能照顧好自己。」里維先生不為所動，他的目光掃過菸管前端，菸草立刻點燃，燒開的草灰煙縷靜靜地包覆他倆。

「如果昏迷不醒的換成是我，里維先生也希望知道解救的方法吧。」艾倫垂下眼睛，這不是他平日會說的話。被遺忘的古老魔法不能再度明言，我知道這條法則不能逾越，但如果只是提示，讓他們自己去思索呢？這樣里維先生便不會違反戒條了。

里維先生抽著菸，灰藍眼眸透過朦朧的渺煙虛霧仍舊銳利果斷。

「我不會讓你陷入危險，也不需要靠別人來救你。」

「說得也是呢。」他露出苦笑，里維先生側眼望他，又緩緩吐出一口煙。這幾天該出發了，我們在這裡待夠了。是的，里維先生。他溫順回應，伸手準備收拾之際對方倏然俯身靠近。

艾倫。少年的後頸被指尖來回輕撫，像那沉穩呼喚的聲音一般撩動心臟。你自己講的，只給提示，領悟與否就看他本人，然後我們便離開。去吧，在我未改變主意前帶他們過來。

飛羽初成的金眼蒼鷹側頭，往里維先生的指間輕啄後展翼飛離。

  
× ×

  
維克多不發一語搖頭，輕巧地帶過尤里奧暴躁的勸阻。萬一這是陷阱怎麼辦？尤里奧吼他，毫不顧慮前方把他們引導至枯林盡頭的金曈少年，男孩惱怒的聲音跟尖銳的冽風融合為一。拜託，你才剛從一個詛咒解救出來，至少給我吸取教訓，還有長點戒心呀混蛋！

如果有拯救勇利的方法，哪怕只有一絲線索我也不會放棄。維克多說。哪怕面前潛伏任何可能的危險，他想道，勇利的名字緩緩流過心頭，他的灼熱心臟在他的體內跳動燃燒。維克多逕自解開紅色長袍並摘下皇冠，這裡有古老魔法猶如枝葉延伸蔓生的氣息，他應該保持敬畏和低調。

  
『脫掉那袍子也不過脫了幾根羽毛的程度，你展現的誠意倒還不賴。』

  
尤里奧猛然轉頭，奧塔別克謹慎地後退半步，唯有維克多面不改色。那聲音並不響現此處，卻亦存在於他們周圍。金曈少年向他點頭，於是他從奧塔別克接過勇利，朝少年的方向走去。

雪地倏然化為草毯，寒風變成留駐幽暗的縷縷煙息。

黑髮男人坐在藤織的矮椅，抬眸望來的目光猶如居高臨下，手執的菸管飄著霧絲。一隻鷹在椅上飛落收翅，男人的手指輕輕撫摸鳥羽紋理。

  
男人悠然自若地抽菸，維克多知道自己必須首先開口。他略微垂頭致意，儘量不挪動驚擾懷中的勇利半分。

他用魔法使的語言向對方懇求：「我們前來這裡尋求智慧。」

「艾倫。」男人只喚了一個名字。

眨眼之間金瞳少年再度現身，維克多小心跪下讓對方靠近細看，昏迷不醒的勇利枕著他的肩，身體比之前還要冰冷，少年捉住勇利的手腕，蒼白皮膚下的血管靜止無聲。勇利現在沒有脈搏，僅僅依靠剩餘魔力支撑生命。金瞳少年露出遠超外貌的深沈神情。

背後的奧塔別克跟尤里奧低聲交換猜測，維克多看到那雙融金似的魔幻眼瞳，心裡有了大概，他也瞥見少年與男人成對的金戒。親密的契約，以及化物的魔法使，兩者比他們所知的任何事物都要古老。

男人哼了一聲，細銳眼眸緊盯維克多猶如劍刃貼膚（他裝作對這種警告和迫脅視而不見），直到金瞳少年返回黑髮男人側旁彎下身，他倆低喃交談猶如溫柔鳥語，最後黑髮男人若有若無點頭。

「我不會救他。」男人宣告，瞇起眼準備發難的尤里奧立刻被奧塔別克穩住，「解決方法太簡單了，如果不會你也不過這種程度，北方之境的魔法皇帝。」

維克多立刻抓出話語中最急切關鍵的部分：「所以有拯救勇利的方法？」

「視乎你有沒做出選擇的覺悟。」

尤里奧甩開奧塔別克按在自己肩膀的手：「把我們引過來又說不救那傢伙，把我們當白痴耍嗎？！」

「現在是你們請求我們幫忙吧？」少年轉向尤里奧，發亮金瞳彷如鷹隼鋒目，「給我仔細聽好里維先生的話。」

面對兇狠與挑釁不曾低頭的尤里奧發出低嘶，維克多微抬手，奧塔別克再次拉住想要把對方切成碎片的風魔法使，奧塔別克沉聲勸告。不要衝動，他們跟我一樣，我看得出來。男人顯然無視他們這幕鬧劇。

「做出選擇的決心。如果自以為不假思索作出決定就是愛的表現，那你根本沒有理解。你身上的詛咒是以另一生命填償，當你真正明瞭那落在自己肩上的重量，就是擁有覺悟的時候，接下來不論你做出什麼選擇，那個生命的責任也歸你。」黑髮男人一字一句緩慢地說，平靜不帶波瀾，像暮光悄然沒聲穿透陰密的重重樹蔭，「世上的一萬人裡才有半顆火狐狸的心臟，這句話以這種形式流傳是有因由的。」

因為一個人無法承受一顆持續燃燒的心臟，因為活下去的人都不會孤獨一人。

「接下來就看你的覺悟，北方之境的魔法使皇帝。」黑髮男人望向陷入沉思的維克多，放下的菸管早已燃盡，那枚閃閃發亮的金幣已經拋落他掌中，現在一切就看魔法使皇帝的選擇。

  
× ×

  
艾倫想起那一天。日落血紅透著黃金，四處迴盪的吼喊摻混各種尖銳情緒。那時候的色彩和聲音跟現在完全不同，卻亦如出一轍。

壓著自己的牆石碎瓦被移開，殘留一息的軀體從劇痛苦苦掙扎求生，他在呼吸的時候咳出血，接著便無法挪動了。明明意識感官已經朦朧漸遠，艾倫卻獨獨感覺到撫碰自己臉龐的指尖，那雙手再細微的力度觸感他都認得。

里維先生……我們贏了啊……艾倫想跟對方說，但他連自己的唇舌也失去知感，只依靠眼隙和偶爾閃過的感應辨認當瞬，時間被砍成碎片，他甚至不知道自己仍然活著，還是已經死去。

難以理解的低語。不是自己的呼吸聲。停頓。自己的名字。手指交握的觸感（如果他沒有錯認的話）。光的顏色。

就像現在。

勇利依靠在對方身上，魔法使皇帝讓額頭與勇利的相碰，十指緊扣如同纏繞同源的血管，溫柔雪藍的光芒包覆彼此，一抹搖曳火紅偶爾晃現又隱沒，魔法的光照亮了幽暗的洞穴，遍地草藤開出冰花。就像里維先生所說，這是任何魔法使都知道的魔法，只是有沒有覺悟去做的問題。明瞭選擇最終只導向一個結局，一顆心臟成為兩人的一半，自此密不可分，攜手同生。

里維先生突然拍拍他的頭：「你的眼光還不算太差。」

讀出話中情緒的艾倫微笑，滿懷感激和快樂：「謝謝里維先生。」

走吧。里維先生說，他把菸管略轉一圈，他們的痕跡立刻消失無蹤。他來不及看見勇利醒來的一刻，但艾倫知道他們都會安好。

  
（因為他跟里維先生也一樣。）

End


End file.
